From San Angel to Arendelle
by The All-Seeing Ry
Summary: Princess Anna of Arendelle invites her childhood friend and penpal, Maria Pesoda- Sanchez, to Arendelle to celebrate the kingdom's annaversary, and Maria brings her husband, and the town hero.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, hi. I'm trying a new FanFic idea, and I hope you enjoy. :)**_

**The spring air of** Arendelle was welcomed by one and all, as it was nearly a year since Elsa had been crowned Queen. Almost a year since she'd gotten over her fear to hurting her sister, and her kingdom.

The kingdom of Arendelle was more than excited to celeberate. They were currently decorating the village with flowers of all sorts, and bright colors of spring made everyone's energy continue and strengthen.

In the palace, Queen Elsa was sitting in her study, writing with her quill pen.

There was a tiny _rap, rap rapraprap _on the door.

Elsa set down her pen. "Come in."

Princess Anna skipped in. "Hey, Elsa!"

Elsa looked up and smiled. "Oh, Anna!" She stood and smoothed down her skirt. "Hello!"

It was always a delight to Elsa when she saw her little sister, and a better delight when she didn't have to wear any gloves around anyone.

Anna held out a letter. "I got a letter from Maria!"

"Maria?" Elsa strode over and gently took the letter.

"Ya know… Maria Pesoda?" Anna waved her hand, then realized Elsa's look of confusion. "Oh, riiiiight. You were in your room when she came." Anna grinned. "She's been writing to me since we met as kids. I met her when she visited Arendelle from Spain."

"Oh." Elsa nodded. "What did she say?"

"Uh.." Anna reread the letter. "She says that now she's back at her home in Mexico, and she's married and that she'd like to meet you."

Elsa looked out the window at the kingdom. "She sounds nice, Anna. I really would like to meet your friend."

"Really? You think she'll bring her husband?"

"I think so." Elsa smiled. "Let's send an invitation to her."

"And her husband?"

"Yes."

"And her best friend-" Anna struck a pose- "the hero of San Angel?"

Elsa chuckled and shrugged. "Why not?"

"Good. Can I ask if he's single?"

"Anna, you're in love with Kristoff."

"I know, but…" Anna winked at her sister. "Not for _my_ sake, oh no."

Elsa turned around and saw her redheaded sister's expression that said "MATCHMAKER".

"Anna, no."

"Anna, YES."

"No, Anna." The Queen groaned and sat down on the couch. "He may already have a girl in San Angel."

"Oh, come ON, Elsa." Anna sat next to Elsa. "He may be handsome."

"Anna, I don't want to find love." Fear ebbed through Elsa's fingertips. "What if I hurt him?"

"Oh, Elsa, you've already learned to control your power."

"But, I don't want to risk-"

"Hurting anyone?" Anna took Elsa's hands. "Please, Elsa. It's not gonna be bad."

Elsa's eyes met her sister's sea- green ones.

Finally, the blonde sighed. "Alright, then. Just… don't try to play matchmaker."

Anna nodded and folded her hands behind her back and walked to the door and turned to face Elsa. "I won't." She crossed her fingers.

"You better not be crossing your fingers."

"What?" Anna crossed her fingers on her other hands. "Pffft, please, Elsa."

The younger woman walked out, humming innocently.

Elsa sighed. "And you may write the invitation!"

"YAY!" Anna zipped down the hall and into her room.

_**IF you can guess what kind of crossover this will be, you get a cookie. Please review, that's what keeps me going!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, guys! We are now going to out tri in San Angel, and see what they are up to...**_

Maria chuckled, but didn't look up from her book. "Whoever loses this round has to cook dinner!"

Joaquin rolled up his sleeve. "Manny, I may have to stay over tonight so the food won't get burnt!" he chuckled and set his elbow on the table, holding up a hand. "I think I'll loose on purpose."

Manolo's cheeks pinkened at his close friend's pride. "Aww, come on, I'm not too bad!"

"Nah," the soldier grinned his famous grin that made ladies swoon. "Other than that the last time I tried to eat the rice you made, it tasted like burnt metal."

"Oh, yeah, alright." Manolo rolled his eyes. "You just want to win for the fifteenth time in a-"

"Sixteenth." Joaquin gave another charming smirk. "The sixteenth time in a row."

Manolo sighed. "Maria, can you-"

A bleating came from the door. Maria glanced up from her book and grinned.

"Ah, Chuy!" She stood up and set the book down, striding over and taking the mail from her pig's mouth. "Thank you." She walked over to the bowl of fruit that now sat on the chair next to Maria's, since Manolo had moved it to arm wrestle with Joaquin. She picked up an orange and started peeling it.

Chuy gave an annoyed bleat and nudged Maria's ankle.

She giggled and squatted down. "Of course! How could I forget?" She tore off a good bit of the orange and set it down in front of her pig.

Chuy happily bleated his thanks and nibbled on the fruit as Maria flipped through the letters- a letter from her father, fan mail for Joaquin (Heaven knows why; he had his own house), a crème- colored envelope addressed to Maria Pesoda with a golden crocus, a letter to Manolo from the Rodriguez brothers-

She paused, then slowly went back to the elegant, crème- colored envelope. "Hmm."

"Something wrong, _mi amor?"_ Manolo gritted his teeth as Joaquin's hand almost pinned his down.

"No. Not at all." Maria sat back down next to Chuy and read the letter. She reread it tow, three more times, then grinned. "Anna!"

"Who?" Joaquin didn't glance up.

"It's just a letter from one of my friends up in Arendelle!"

Joaquin's hand went limp.

Manolo successfully pinned it back. "Ha!"

Joaquin really could have cared less. Slowly, he turned to glance back at his best friend's wife. "Arendelle? Y- you're sure?"

Maira grinned and looked back at Joaquin. "Of course! I-" her grin faded into a frown. "Joaquin, are you alright?"

"Hmm?" He nodded. "O- of course I am! I- it's just that..." he brushed his fingers over his hair, slicking it back a little before the bangs fell back into place. "I was friends with Princess Anna and Elsa. A long time ago."

"Really?" Maria raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Huh. How do you know them?"

"As a kid, Pesoda took his soldiers and I up to Europe- you know, to learn about different armies and such." Joaquin stood up and walked to the edge of the porch, leaning against the banister, back to his friends. "I saved Elsa's glove from falling into the sea," his lips curved into a soft smile as he recalled the memory. "And I punched a shark."

Manolo sat up. "You _huh!?"_

Maria's eyes widened. "_What?!_"

"I had the Medal, you know." Joaquin chuckled.

"Oh." The Sanchez couple relaxed again.

The soldier felt the smile return, and felt the tips of his moustache twitch the tiniest hint. "I remember, when I first saw Elsa, I thought she was an angel."

Maria's eyes grew the size of La Muerte's sombrero, and her eyes met Manolo's, whose eyes were just as huge.

"W- well..." Maria glanced quickly back down at the letter. "She invited us back to Arendelle."

"Mmm, she invited us WHAAAT!?" Joaquin spun back so sharp Manolo could swear he saw splinters flying up from under Joaquin's boots, and he did not look or sound as daydreamy as he did moments ago. "L- let me see!"

Maria handed him the letter.

Joaquin's emerald eye scanned the letter-

_Queen Elsa and Princess Anna coordinately invites Manolo and Maria Sanchez and Joaquin Mondragon to celebrate Arendelle's anniversary and would be honored if you came-_

"Good Lord," Joaquin breathed. "She's a Queen now!"

He read on-

_On the sixteenth of April this year._

_If you cannot attend, please respond to this message as soon as you can._

Joaquin took a shaky breath and folded the letter between his fingers. "That's about a month from now..." He bit his lower lip nervously.

Manolo did not hesitate to stand up. "Well, shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Joaquin's face was blank.

"Pack for the trip!" Manolo grinned. "If we leave tomorrow, we're sure to arrive about a week from that day!"

Joaquin's face filled up with alarm. "Oh, Manny, I-"

"Aw, Joaquin," Maria patted his arm. "You wish to see Anna and Elsa again, do you not?"

His green eye flickered for a moment before it died down. "Y- yeah, but she probably doesn't remember me-"

"Oh, pssh!" Maria grinned and waved her hand. "Life's all about taking risks, Joaquin. This is one of them."

The soldier's eye glanced at the floor, pondering. He'd longed to see Elsa and Anna again, and now was a chance to...

He slowly nodded, then smiled widely as the excited spark returned to his eyes. "Of course!"

Maria grinned. "Ya still gotta cook dinner, though."

He teasingly rolled his eye and straightened his eyepatch. "Ugh, all of what I do for you!" he laughed and clasped his arms around Manolo and Maria's shoulders and walked inside, feeling a thrill in his heart that he'd felt only a long time ago.

_***LE GASP* Joaquin and Elsa met as children! HOW DID THIS CONUNDRUM HAPPEN?!**_

_**Well, I can promise this: A FanFiction of Joaquin and Elsa, and how they met as children!**_

_**Please do keep reviewing, because that supports me and keeps me going!**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**-Aqua**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AAAAAND NOW...**_

Elsa glanced up out the window at the elegant medium green- and- purple banners, waving gracefully in the wind the townsfolk were helping Kristoff set up.

She couldn't hide a small smile. The celebration was but two weeks away, and this was going to be her first full celebration with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and the whole town- well, except she wouldn't run away with her powers out of control.

Olaf walked past, looking down at a list written on parchment in his own handwriting. "Hey, Elsa? Should we probably create some kind of... I don't know, a, um... Welcoming ceremony?"

Elsa frowned in confusion. "For whom?"

"The guests Anna invited." He glanced back at her. "She did invite them, didn't she?"

The queen shrugged. "I suppose so. Maybe you should ask her."

Olaf gasped. "I think I will! Oh, wow, I can't wait to meet them!" He skipped off, humming merrily.

Elsa chuckled and shook her head, quietly singing to herself as she turned back to all the responses they got from guests.

The door opened, and in skipped her redheaded, energetic little sister. "Hi, Elsa! Did we get a response from Maria?"

"Hmm." Elsa looked through the letters. "I don't see one."

"Oh." Disappointment crossed Anna's usually gleeful face.

Elsa decided to cheer up her little sister as much as she could. "Hey, but it does take a while for people to come or for letters to be brought here- two weeks, at the most." She set a hand on Anna's shoulder.

The princess nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. OH!" Anna giggled and spun around. "I do hope she brings her husband, and Jooaaaaaaaa..."

Elsa glanced up sharply and her eyes met her sister's. "Who?"

"Aaaaaaahhhh... Ah, that one guy!" Anna snapped her fingers and giggled. "Yup, haha. The, um, heroic guy! The one I was telling you about, you know?"

Surprise replaced the sternness in Elsa's eyes. "Joaquin?"

"Joaquin- pffft!" Anna chuckled. "You make me laugh!" She gave a nervous giggle.

"You invited Joaquin Mondragon here, didn't you?"

"...Okay, fine." Anna groaned and gave up. "I wanted to surprise you that one of your childhood friends- the one we haven't seen in a while now... well, ten years, at the least," she mumbled and fiddled with a red braid.

"So... y- you invited him? Here?"

"Yesss...?" Anna slowly managed. "I- I just wanted you to be happy- ya know, knowing and hearing that he was an army hero guy now, and stuff."

A grin slid across Elsa's lips. "That's wonderful, Anna. You didn't have to invite him, though."

Mischief now made its way into the conversation when Anna gave a sly grin. "Why? Are you shy?"

Elsa's cheeks reddened. "W- what? N- no!"

"Then why're you stammering?"

"I'm not stammering!" Elsa coughed.

"And you're bluuushing," Anna leaned across the desk.

"And, I'm blushi- Oh, Anna!" Elsa's cheeks turned from summer sunset to summer rose.

Anna giggled. "Oh, come on, Elsie, admit it."

"F- first off, do not call me 'Elsie'." Elsa wanted to scream in embarrassment and crawl under the desk. "That's only for when you're tired or scared. And secondly- admit what?"

"That, even though you haven't seen him since you were a kid, you've been thinking of him a lot." Anna grinned and watched Elsa stand up and walk over to the window and stare out it. "Right?" Anna felt her mood become serious once again.

Elsa heaved a sigh and turned to look out the window, back facing Anna. But Anna could read Elsa's face through the reflection of the clear glass.

"I've missed him a lot, yes," she murmured. "And I don't know if... He's been thinking of me, either." She shook her head. "And I really am happy that he's coming back, but I don't know.." her voice trailed off.

"You don't know how much he's changed," Anna finished. "Or how much he remembers you."

Reluctantly, Elsa nodded.

"Aw, Elsa, you're hard to forget!" Anna grinned. "I'm sure he'll rememeber you."

...

"...And for some reasons, she always wore gloves," Joaquin rubbed Chuy on the head.

The three had just set sail for Arendelle that morning, and were now telling Manolo about what they remembered about Elsa and Anna now as the sun was setting.

Manolo brushed down his sleeve. "Maybe she's got a thing about dirt?" he suggested.

Maria shook her head. "Wrong, Manolo."

Joaquin scratched Chuy's ears distractedly. "Come to think of it, she's never told me why. Every time her father tried to hold her hand, Elsa would always pull away."

"Maybe she's got a diesease." Manolo fed Chuy an apple peeling. "A really contagious one."

Maria grinned and shook her head. "Wrong again."

"Or may-" Manolo stared at his wife. "You know why?"

Maria nodded. "Yep." She crossed her arms and sat back with a smug expression. "And I'm going to keep you both guessing."

"Aw, come on!" Joaquin groaned.

"Why not?" Manolo begged at the same time.

Maria giggled. "You'll never believe me."

"Tell us anyways." Joaquin sat forward and straightened his eyepatch.

Maria waited for Manolo to stop playing his guitar before she spoke. "Okay, fine. In her last letter, Anna said Elsa had beautiful ice powers."

The boys were silent.

Joaquin gave a nervous grin and shook his head. "No, Maria, I..." He paused, thinking. A thoughtful look crossed his face and replaced his nervous grin. "Yeah, th- that could be it."

"You think so?" Manolo questioned. "What if Princess Anna was joking?"

"Anna isn't one to lie," the soldier pointed out. "Like you, Manolo."

"Huh?" Manolo frowned.

"And you did meet three gods," Maria added.

"Oh, right." Manolo recalled with a slight nod.

Joaquin pondered a moment longer. "Yeah, whenever I was standing around her, the air became a little more cooler." He nodded. "That was probably why."

Maria and Manolo watched the soldier lean against the ship's rail.

"But I played with her anyways," he smiled. "I played more with Anna, though- Elsa was more for reading and being alone. But she actually taught me how to write and read English and a little Norwegian. She even gave me a journal to practice in and write my adventures it."

"And you treasure it?" Manolo hugged an arm around a yawning Maria.

"With all my heart." Joaquin felt his smile grow. "I almost wonder if she even bothers to think about me."

Maria gave a sleepy, soft smile. "I'll bet. You're not a forgettable type of guy."

Joaquin chuckled. "You guys may as well head to your room and sleep."

Manolo scooped up his wife. "Of course. Good night, _hermano."_

"I'll see you tomorrow, _hermana,"_ Joaquin teased.

"Don't you start that again," groaned Manolo as his cheeks pinkened. "It's too late."

Joaquin grinned and watched Manolo walk below deck with his wife.

"I hope she will," Joaquin whispered to himself and stared out into the horizon, and stood there until the moon was in the middle of the sky.

_**WHOO FINALLY! Here's chapter three! Please, do not forget to review or anything else! **_

_**NOTE- To my **_**Father of the Greatest Sanchez **_**readers**_**, **_**the next chapter will be out soon! I've just got a lot of schoolwork to study for, a wedding to go to- yeah, I've got a busy week. Just hang in there, guys!**_

_**Once again, thank you guys so much for reading and supporting me!**_

_**-Aqua**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I can explain, I swear. I am now in the most important year of my life that may depend on my college, and have more homework. Does that stop me? No.**_

_**So, I hope you enjoy this chappie and will try to update at least once every week or two. :)**_

_**Thank you all for your patience! Don't forget to comment or PM me if you need anything!**_

Maria giggled and smoothed out her husband's coat. "Oh,Manolo, you look so dapper when you're grumpy."

Manolo blushed deeply. "These kind of ties make my neck hurt." He fiddled with the maroon tie and figited on his black shoes. He had on his best dark umber trousers and coal grey vest and ivory- shaded jacket, decorated with gold buttons and small designs of skulls and hearts and marigolds.

His wife had on a white dress with red and gold embroidery, her hair pulled into a tiara braid and the rest framed her back and face. She still didn't trade her favorite necklace, though.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she crooned and kissed his nose.

He smiled dreamily and begun to lean down, lips slightly puckered. "But I can make an exception for you, amore."

She had to laugh as she teasingly pushed him back. "Oh, Manny!"

"What?" He hugged her with a loopy grin an pecked her.

She pulled back after moment. "Suppose we should check on Joaquin?"

Manolo shrugged and stood straight and smoothed down his vest. "I think we should. Poor guy might be hiding from the Queen!" He laughed at that.

Maria rolled her eyes with a chortle, which Manolo still thought was one of the most precious things on the planet. "For all we know, he may be sprucing himself to the bone!" She tugged on his arm and walked step in step with him to the soldier's door.

Manolo knocked- three quick raps, two short, and another quick, their 'secret knock' they shared as children. "Joaquin?"

Joaquin answered, and the appearance shocked Maria a bit, but Manolo even more. His uniform wasn't the usual one he wore, that was dark blue. This one was a soft shade of green, adorned with bronze and gold medals that couldn't fit his other, tied with a grey sash and over black fitted trousers and boots. His eyepatch was decorated with an eagle and his mustache was well groomed.

"You combed your hair back!" Manolo gaped.

Joaquin's cheeks flushed as he smoothed back his hair from his forehead. "Yeah, well... I- I just wanted to try and look good when we're in a different country."

Maria smirked and crossed her arms, eyebrows raised. "And for a childhood sweetheart."

Joaquin's cheeks turned a darker shade of red, almost matching Manolo's horrid tie. "Aw, Mari-"

Manolo had to laugh. "I see you've suddenly become all nervous."

The soldier fell silent and blushed even worse, then cleared his throat and picked up his cape and sombrero. "W- well, let's go."

Maria laughed and took his free arm. "And meet your dear amiga, eh?"

"Really, Maria? I'm just trying to look official," Joaquin protested.

"And handsome," Manolo teased. "I know how it feels, hermano. Trying to impress an old friend."

"You, too, Manny?"

Manolo laughed as they walked to the palace from the boat.

Joaquin stopped right before they entered the gates and drew in a breath. "Arendelle is as beautiful as ever."

Maria nodded quietly. "From what I recall, yes."

The three walked in and stared up and around at the grand, elegant room.

Joaquin felt a sort of throb inside as he hung up his sombrero and cape an smoothed back his hair.

Manolo an Maria waltzed onto the dance floor, and the soldier observed everything around him. Being back here in the palace of Arendelle gave him a strange, thrilling sense of nostalgia- building snowmen with tiny Anna, and trying to figure out what to say to Elsa during those rare moments she came out of her room.

"And you are?"

Joaquin spun on his heels sharply.

An official- looking man, with the embroidery on his jacket that the servants of the palace wore was standing there.

"Oh." Joaquin cleared his throat and rocked on his heels. "I- I am Captian Joaquin Mondragon of San Angel."

The manservant's head nodded. "This way, then, Captian." He lead Joaquin through the crowd and to the throne.

Standing next to the throne was a sweet- looking, freckley ginger chatting with a blonde lady. She stopped and stared. "Oh, Kai!"

The blonde paused and turned around.

Joaquin felt his heart leap to his throat as he looked down at her. Was it...

"Queen Elsa," Kai stood straight, "May I present Captian Joaquin Mondragon of San Angel."


	5. Chapter 5

**_*groans and falls off a cliff* Ugh. School. Junior year. Art blocks. Writing blocks. Uuuuugh._**

**_Hey, guys. Sorry I couldn't update lately- being in my junior year is PACKING every weekend I have, and I've had my to stubbed over and over on art/ writing blocks, and Thanksgiving break also kept me occupied._**

**_But fear not! This is the concludingchapter of this sweet story, but hey- let me know if you want to hear more stories with this crossover._**

**_P.S. Before Christmas break for me, I should be able to update at least one chapter of _****Fate****_ and _****Father of the Greatest Sanchez****_\- it may be rough because of finals, but I promise to try. This I swear... THIS IS SWEAR BY... THE STAAAAAARS_**

**_OK, time to move on._**

**_..._**

Joaquin's heart thumped harshly in his chest as he stared at her. His throat dried as his eye widened. "E- Els- y- your Hi- Highness-"

She turned fully to face him. "Joaquin?"

Wow, he'd grown handsome- broad shouldered, tall, chiseled features.

"Um..." He froze. Almost instantly, he swept into a low bow, hoping to hide his horribly red face.

He heard her laughing. "Oh, goodness, Joaquin, you don't need to bow so low."

He coughed nervously. "Y- you're a queen. Now. I- I mean, not now- now, but- y- you've probably been for a while now..."

So much for smooth, Mondragon, he thought.

She covered her mouth with a giggle. "Does that mean you won't stand unless I order it?"

"...I guess. I mean-" he shot up straight and stood with hands behind his back, "As you wish, your Highness."

Elsa felt herself beam a little as her heart warmed. "You know, Captian, you can have as many medals as you want on you, but to me, you'll still be the boy who saved my glove."

"And punched a shark," he added, glancing back down at her as he turned to observe the full dance floor with her.

Elsa barely glanced out of the corner of her blue eyes as she watched the dancers.

Strong nose and green eye, fairly tanned skin, combed brown hair, strong neck, nice mustache. She had a thing for mustaches- maybe it was because her father had one, and she'd found it handsome- intellectually handsome, in some cases.

She smiled back at the dance floor and watched her tiny redhead sister glide past with Kristoff, both laughing as he nearly swept her off the ground.

Joaquin walked slowly in front of her, and bowed halfway as he offered a hand, but his green eyes didn't leave her face. "Elsa, would... would you like to dance?"

...

_**Daww, how precious!**_

_**Be sure to leave a comment- oh, and please check out some if my other stories if you can, and review on those, too! That's what keeps me going.**_

_**And good gracious, yes, I will be writing more on these two, soon! Thank you guys!**_

_**Mariposa**_


End file.
